A brown sweater costs $$8$, and a popular white tie costs $4$ times as much. How much does the white tie cost?
Answer: The cost of the white tie is a multiple of the cost of the brown sweater, so find the product. The product is $4 \times $8$ $4 \times $8 = $32$ The white tie costs $$32$.